


Nightmares

by Bluebonez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebonez/pseuds/Bluebonez
Summary: Red got nightmares very frequently. His universe wasn't to help but it was odd when Blue experienced the nightmare instead. Luckily, Red was there to help.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping, angst, self blame, attempted murder.
> 
> This is based on a nightmare I had myself.
> 
> Also this is my first fic on here so feedback is much appreciated!!

_"Hey guys let's go to my place, it'll be fun." The mysterious man said. Blue, Pap, and Edge got into the car blindlessly as the unidentified man who wore a mouth mask almost as if it were a gas mask got into the driver seat. The oblivious trio seemed to be aged down, looking about sixteen which was a change due to them being around Eighteen. The drive was long and seemed as if it never ended, sweat beading down Blue's skull. He hesitantly looked at Edge before taking his phone out while he listened to the dangerous man talk to Pap so delicately. Blue tapped a boney finger on messages, the messages being at the very bottom so he has to scroll up due to the odd switch in placement. They pulled into a gravel drive way, a little building on the side but a barely visible house in the back where the gravel led. The three got out of the car, the dangerous kidnapper harshly grabbing Pap in and held him as if they were a couple, making the edgier version and sans version cringe. The captor and Pap walked behind the other two, soon Blue smiled proudly as he finally found his Brothers contact. He texted be simple 'help me' but soon he felt a jerk, processing Edge saw the message and took off running due to the captor being more close seeing the message. Blue snapped out if his thinking process, tripping as their captor hovered over him, machete in hand..._

Blue woke with a gasp, looking everywhere as tears filled his sockets. His breathing was jagged and fast. He then noticed a larger ball beside him sit up, the shine of his nightlight revealing it was his boyfriend. Red rubbed his eyes softly as he blinked to adjust to the small dark room. His eyes fixated on the smaller counterparts, fears rolling down his cheeks. "R-red..." Blue croaked, scooting to his boyfriend that instantly wrapped him into a loving embrace. "**Shhh sweetheart it was just a nightmare..**" Red knew Blue loved pet names so used this time to pepper Blue with them. Blue shook in the hug, sobbing into his chest. The small innocent Sans slowly started to explain the dream to him, Red giving small hums of listen and care. Red kissed the top of his head, swaying Blue softly as he spoke to help calm him down from the sudden fresh nightmares aftermath. "**It's okay Dollface, you're gonna be okay. I'll have a bone to pick with your nightmares later heh..."** Blue looked at him with a sudden angry face that read that the joke was uncalled for before a small giggle escaped his mouth. "I love you Red.. I'm just glad Papy isn't here or he'd be more up on me than you mweh heh..." Red chuckled lovingly and made a sound of agreement. "**Love ya too Blue..**" Red personally didn't have anything against Stretch but his over protectiveness worried him sometimes due to Stretch going too far sometimes.

In no time Blue fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms who glanced at the red numbers that read '4:30 am'. He sighed to himself, wishing his sleep goodbye as he held onto blue for the remainder of the night.


End file.
